Poursuite d'évènements
by Belyn
Summary: Parfois les choses s'enchainent sans qu'on ne le veuille... Et tout finit par craquer à cause d'un petit détail de rien du tout. Yaoi, mention d'un couple hétéro, délire complet...


Poursuite d'évènements

Par Belyn

Disclaimer: si je les avais, j'aurais à pas leur imaginer de tels fantasmes, ça serait pour de vrai et tous les jours! Donc pas miens... sauf le contenu du sac!

****

Jeudi, midi:

Shion inspira longuement, se prit l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et compta mentalement jusqu'à vingt.

A vingt, il reprit une profonde inspiration et se rajouta une tournée de dix pour être sûr d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

En face de lui, se tenait deux des chevaliers qu'il avait sous son aile et qui à l'instant présent ressemblaient plus à des gamins en bas âge pris la main dans le sac de bonbons qu'à deux des hommes les plus puissants de l'humanité.

A droite, Kanon, ex-Dragon des Mers au service de Poséidon, Seigneur des océans, maintenant reconverti à la cause d'Athéna; à gauche, son frère, Saga, chevalier des Gémeaux, Grand Pope intermittent, et l'un des plus ardents défenseurs des idéaux de la susnommée Athéna, déesse de la justice et de l'intelligence.

Pour le coup, Shion se sentait rajeuni de vingt ans (ce qui sur les plus de deux siècles qu'il cumulait, ne représentait pas grand chose), lorsque les jumeaux avaient fait le mur et se retrouvaient expédiés en audience par leur maître mécontent.

-Répétez moi tout en détail, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir complètement apréhendé la suite des évènements, lacha finalement Shion en remerciant intérieurement son masque d'assourdir sa voix qui sinon aurait vibré sans que l'on sache si c'était de fou rire contenu ou de sénilité précoce induite par un trop grande charge de travail.

Visiblement, aucun des deux n'avait envie de prendre la parole le premier. Et puis Kanon se lança.

-En fait c'est pas notre faute, pour une fois. Enfin, pas entièrement notre faute.

-Ca, ça m'étonne. Et qui serait le vrai coupable alors, d'après vous?

-Ben c'est un peu dur à déterminer... En fait... Vous saviez que DeathMask et Shina sont ensemble, Grand Pope?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tout le Sanctuaire est régulièrement remis au courant d'ailleurs.

-Et bien justement, continua Kanon, ils nous ont encore offert une scène de ménage, hier.

-Mais généralement, ils finissent par se réconcilier rapidement non? Alors quel était le problème cette fois-ci?

-Ben c'est que Seiya ne savait pas que c'était parfaitement normal. Et donc quand il a croisé Shina dans les escaliers...

-Il a voulu la venger, c'est ça?

-Tout à fait. Donc il est parti au quatrième temple.

-Sauf que le notre était sur sa route... grogna Saga.

-Te plains pas, tu y étais pas.

****

Mercredi, 22h45:

-Seiya, arrête, tu ne peux pas te mêler de ça!

-Il a fait pleurer Shina! C'est totalement immoral de la part d'un chevalier d'Athéna! Je vais lui faire payer!

-Mais tu peux pas t'occuper un peu de tes histoires... Ils font ce qu'ils veulent avec leurs culs, bon sang!

Parole malheureuse...

-Tu oses non seulement soutenir le comportement du Cancer, mais en plus manquer de respect à l'une des repésentantes du sexe faible? C'est toi qui va d'abord m'en rendre compte!

-Mais arrête ça, espèce d'abruti! Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'un couple d'Italiens? Ils sont pas coincés du fion comme vous autres Japonais, au moins... Et baisse ce poing, je te dis...

Trop tard... Les météores s'envolèrent, et Kanon n'eut que le temps de les esquiver en plongeant derrière un fauteuil qui vit sa vie paisible brusquement interrompue.

-Mais c'est pas possible, ça... Golden triangle!

Gloup. Le Pégase disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

-Bon, ça c'est fait... Maintenant, reste le problème du voisin.

Le Grec monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparait du temple voisin.

-Imbécile de crabe! Sors de là tout de suite!

-Nan! C'est ta faute si on s'est encore engueulés!

-Mais pourquoi moi? Et puis tu avais promis de rien dire à propos de notre soirée d'hier...

Le Cancer surgit tout à coup pour se planter devant Kanon, fulminant.

-Et bien justement, môssieur, j'ai tenu ma promesse! Et à cause de ça, Shina est persuadée que je l'ai trompée hier!

****

Jeudi, 12h15:

-Donc c'est juste parce que vous aviez été vous bourrer la tronche la veille au soir que j'ai du passer trois heures ce matin à relocaliser Seiya.

-Mais c'était pas pour boire!

Shion hausa un sourcil sceptique et ironique. On reconnaissait bien là le talent popal d'exprimer autant en si peu de mouvements...

-Je vous jure! On a même pas bu une goutte.

-Mais alors pourquoi, par Athéna, avez-vous quitté le Sanctuaire de nuit sans mettre personne au courant?

Kanon se tourna vers son jumeau, l'air suppliant.

Saga grogna à nouveau.

-Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas que deux.

****

Mardi, 3h15:

-Camus, franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi.

-Je vous rappelle que si j'entend un jour que l'un de vous deux a laissé échapper un mot à propos de ça, je lui gèle ce qui fait de lui un homme.

-Mais quand même, pourquoi tu veux faire une pareille surprise à Milo?

Le Français pila net.

-Quand est-ce que l'un de vous comprendra que Milo et moi ne sommes que des amis? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kanon et DeathMask de se figer. Camus, pas avec Milo? Mais alors...

-Mais pour qui alors? Qui peut avoir de tels fantasmes?

****

Jeudi, 12h25:

-Comment ça des fantasmes? Où est-ce que vous avez encore été traîner?

-... Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, Grand Pope, je tiens à potentiellement pouvoir continuer à copuler. Si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, il faudra demander aux personnes directement concernées.

-Oui, sauf que j'étais persuadé que Camus était avec Milo, comme la totalité du Sanctuaire, je suppose. Et vous avez réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez?

-Ben c'est là qu'on a involontairement inclu Saga dans l'histoire...

****

Mercredi, 15h50:

-Tu veux que je quoi?

-Que tu gardes ça chez Mu jusqu'à ce soir. Toutes façons, t'avais bien prévu d'y passer l'aprèm? Camus a dit qu'il le prendrait au passage en remontant de son entraînement.

-Et pourquoi il ne l'a pas pris directement avec lui?

-T'imagines si quelqu'un avait jeté un oeil dans le sac? Il a quand même une réputation à tenir parmis les plus jeunes...

-Et si Mu tombe dessus, je lui dis quoi, franchement?

-Tout ce que tu veux. Mais pas la vérité.

****

Jeudi, 12h30:

-Et bien sûr, Mu est 'tombé dessus', devina le Grand Pope.

-Pas tout à fait, en fait. C'est Kiki.

-Et Mu est persuadé que c'est de ma faute, ronchonna encore Saga.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as pas expliqué aussi? Se plaignit son frère.

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Parce qu'il m'a jeté dehors pour avoir perverti son innocent apprenti? Et qu'il est parti aussi sec pour Jamir?

-Il m'a fallu une heure de discussion pour le convaincre de revenir, soupira Shion. Mon pauvre petit Mu...

-Vous l'auriez moins couvé il aurait peut-être eu meilleur caractère, votre petit Mu...

-Tais-toi, Saga. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier.

-Mouais, sauf que je sens que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler...

****

Vendredi, 21h25:

-Et avec tout ça, Camus a pu récupérer son bagage ou pas? Réussit à demander Aioros entre deux crises de fous rires.

-Je sais même pas. Mais vu les cernes qu'avait Aldébaran le lendemain matin, je dirais que oui.

-Camus et Aldé, quand même... Qui y aurait pensé?

-Ben Milo, apparemment, parce que c'est lui qui les a casé...

-Et toi Saga, avec Mu? Demanda Shura au Gémeaux qui avait à peine ouvert la bouche de la soirée.

-Mu l'as forcé à s'excuser à genoux, expliqua Kanon en évitant un bol de cacahuètes. Et puis à expliquer à Kiki certaines choses sur la vie...

-Ce sale gosse! Il l'a fait exprès, je te jure!

-A la fin de quoi, il s'est avéré que notre jeune apprenti était visiblement bien plus au courant que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer... Parce qu'il a demandé à notre cher Saga ici présent s'il le verrait un jour avec ce qu'il y avait dans le sac.

-Mais c'était quoi ce fantasme en fin de compte?

-Ha, ça...

Mystère mystère!! Celle qui trouve a droit a une fic sur le couple de son choix!

C'est pas que j'ai pas d'idées, mais j'aime bien partir sur un thème...


End file.
